Ike
|-|Radiant Dawn= |-|Path of Radiance= Ike is one of the main protagonists of Nintendo's video game series, Fire Emblem, first appearing in'' Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.'' Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ike vs. Cloud Strife (Completed) * Fang vs. Ike (Abandoned) * Ike VS Ganondorf (Completed) * Ike vs Guts (Completed) * Kratos Vs. Ike (Abandoned) * Ike VS Lucina * Ike VS Marth * Ike vs Meta Knight (Abandoned) * Ike vs. Ragna (Abandoned) * Ike VS Raven Cronwell * Roy vs Ike. (Abandoned) * Ryu VS Ike * Ike vs Squall Leonhart * Ike VS Yoshimitsu Battles Royale *'Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale' (Completed) With the Greil Mercenaries * Greil Mercenaries VS Dawn Brigade Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Magnus (Kid Icarus) * Qrow Branwen (RWBY) * Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) History Born as the son of the leader of The Greil Mercenaries, Ike was destined for greatness from the get-go, travelling about and leading the Mercenaries after his father's death. His ultimate goal was to avenge his father's death and defeat The Black Knight. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'11" (180cm) * Weight: ?? (Appears average) * Age: 17 in'' Path of Radiance'', 20 in'' Radiant Dawn'' * Alias: The Radiant Hero, The Hero of Blue Flames * Affiliation: Greil Mercenaries, Crimea * Class: Vanguard * Ike will be treated as if all of his stats are maxed out. Ragnell * A divine sword blessed by the Goddess Ashera. * Adds a +5 bonus to Ike's defense. * Negates non-Wrath critical hits. * Can send out shockwaves to strike from a distance. Eruption * An attack which has Ike plunge his sword into the earth, causing a geyser of blue flames to erupt. * The attack can be charged and deals more damage the longer its charged. * At full charge, Ike will also take a 10% recoil damage. Tempest * A variant of Eruption, instead of flames, a gust of wind is produced. * Unlike Eruption, only Ragnell will deal damage. The wind simply pushes opponents away. * The longer the move is charged, the stronger the gust of wind. Furious Eruption * A much stronger variant of Eruption. * The flame geyser reaches much higher. * At full charge, Ike takes 15% of recoil damage. Quick Draw * Ike lunges straightforward and strikes his enemy. * The attack can be charged and deals more damage the longer its charged. Close Combat * A variant of Quick Draw, except that attack, continues even after Ike has hit an opponent, allowing for multiple opponents to be hit. * Close Combat also negates weak projectiles. Unyielding Blade * A stronger variant of Quick Draw, Ike gains super armor when using the attack. * The super armor wears off when he hits an enemy or the move ends. * Doesn't have a lot of range. Aether (Smash version) * Ike throws his sword into the air and brings it down on the opponent. * Does not have the Sol and Luna Skills in it. * Foes can get trapped when Ike throws his sword, allowing for multiple hits. Aether Dive * Similar to Aether, Ike throws his sword into the air, except instead of vertically, he throws it diagonally. * Deals a bit more damage than Aether. Aether Wave * A faster but weaker variant of Aether that produces a shockwave when Ike lands on the ground. Counter * Ike takes a defensive pose. * If Ike is attacked, he returns 1.2x the damage he would've taken. Paralyzing Counter * Works similar to Counter, except returning damage, it paralyzes the opponent, allowing Ike to get in a free hit. Smash Counter * A slower but more powerful version of Counter. Great Aether * Ragnell becomes cloaked in blue flames. Ike then, similarly to Aether, launches his enemies into the air and begins to kick and slash them. Ike will then finish it off by bringing his sword down, creating a large explosion. * Ike must hit an enemy in the initial strike for Great Aether to work. * The required initial strike range is a bit farther than it looks. Ettard * A personal sword of Ike. * Can not be used for long-range attacks. Alondite * A divine blade blessed by the Goddess Ashera. * The twin sword to Ragnell. Urvan * Originally wielded by Ike's father, Greil * The most powerful Axe in Tellius * Grants a +3 bonus to Resistance Skills Aether * Ike throws his sword into the air and brings it down on his opponent. Then, Ike lunges forward and strikes them similar to Quick Draw. * Hits twice. ** The first hit uses the Sol Skill, which replenishes Ike's health by half the amount of damage dealt. ** The second hit uses the Luna Skill, which halves the enemy's Defense and Resistance. Patience * Whenever Ike is attacked, Hit-Rate and Avoid increase by 10. Sol * Replenishes Ike's health by half the amount of damage dealt. Luna * Halves the enemy's Defense and Resistance. Nihil * Nihil allows its user to prevent his/her enemies from activating any of their skills in battle, apart from Nihil itself. Axebreaker * If the enemy is using an Axe, Ike's Hit-Rate and Avoid increase by 50. Heavy Blade * Increases Ike's Defense by 3 but lowers his Speed by 1. Veteran Intuition * Ike's Critical Evade increase by 15. Strenght-Taker * Every time Ike kills an enemy, Ike's Strength gains a +2 bonus. * Up to a +10 bonus can be achieved. Feats * Carries Ragnell, a two-handed sword, with just one hand. * Led the Greil Mercenaries and later the Crimean Liberation Army in a war against the country of Daein to reclaim the country of Crimea. ** Ike is a great tactician winning every battle they were in with zero casualties, even though Ike and his army were always outnumbered. * Successfully defeated Mad King Ashnard of Daein. * Successfully rescued Lucia from being publicly executed. * During the war between the Laguz Alliance and Begion, Ike fought on the side of the Laguz and, just like the first war he was in, led his armies to victory with zero casualties, despite being outnumbered. * When Ashera awoke from her 1000 year slumber, she turned everyone in Tellius to stone, except Ike and his allies. Ike then went on to lead his armies into the Tower of Guidance, and, once again, had zero casualties. * Ike fought and defeated the Black Knight twice, with the second duel resulting in the Black Knight's death. * Slaw the Goddess Ashera with Ragnell, the same weapon she blessed. * At maxed out stats, Ike is able to move too quickly for the enemy to land a hit, Ike's defense is too much for the enemy to dent, Ike's strength is powerful enough to kill in one strike, and Ike's skill is high enough to be a very dangerous opponent to face on the battlefield. Faults * Like most Lords in the Fire Emblem universe, Ike is a bit naive. * His fighting style is reckless and somewhat predictable. * Has poor Resistance and Luck stats. * Great Aether does not work if the initial hit doesn't connect with the enemy. * Counter doesn't work if Ike is grabbed. * Strength-Taker is useless in a 1v1. Trivia * Although Ike considers himself to be a Crimean, he has neither blood nor birth ties to the country, as both of his parents were from Daein and he was born in Gallia. Poll Who Should Ike Fight If He's In Death Battle Cloud (Final Fantasy) Siegfried (Soul Calibur) Nightmare (Soul Calibur) Guts (Berserk) Ragna The Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Gallery Classic render ike.png 460px-Ike SSB4.png FE_Heroes_Intro_Ike.png|Ike as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior